


A Question

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: The boys ponder their sexuality.





	A Question

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Question

## A Question

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: Alliance claims ownership but frankly seems to know little about them. 

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for beta and suggestions. 

Story Notes: The question of the sexuality of the boys comes up a lot so here's a humourous look at that particular question. 

* * *

[This scene takes place on a couch. Where that couch is up to you. ;) Oh yes it's night, the lights are down low...well you can imagine the rest....]  
  
"Benny?"  
  
"Yes, Ray?  
  
"Are we gay?"  
  
"In what sense?"  
  
"In what sense?! What sense is there?"  
  
"Ah, I assume you mean are we homosexual?"  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
"Well, there are a number of thoughts of the subject. For example the term homosexual applies being sexually attracted to a member of one's own sex or gender. Now both of us are male and I...I assume...."  
  
[Benny blushes slightly.]  
  
[Ray comes to the rescue.]  
  
"Yeah, Benny I'm very sexually attracted to you."  
  
"Ray, that is rather distracting....mmmmm"  
  
[Some time later. You can guess what went on in the meantime.]  
  
"Where were we, Ray?"  
  
[Ray is tempted to say what they had just been doing but instead:] "You were explaining if we were gay."  
  
"Yes, well, as I was a saying before we got...  
  
"Distracted."  
  
[Benny just manages to keep composure.]  
  
"Distracted, yes. We are sexually attracted to a member of our own gender however we haven't actually had this feeling before. Then there is the question of women."  
  
[Benny gives significant look at Ray.]  
  
"What?" "I was merely saying that you seemed to have had various relationships with women, more than I have had, all of which would suggest sexual attraction."  
  
[Ray sounds reluctant....]  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Well the weird thing is since....you know....we've been together...I've not really...."  
  
"Really what, Ray?"  
  
[Benny gives him the big eyed Mountie look.]  
  
"Felt anything around women you know.....apart from a few. Ones that look like....."  
  
[Benny is expectant.]  
  
"Yes Ray?"  
  
[Ray sighs.]  
  
"Ms Fraser"  
  
[Benny keeps a straight face (no idea how!)]  
  
"Ah I see...." A brief pause "What about men?"  
  
[Ray looks a little shocked.]  
  
"Are you kidding me? No! Unless..."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"They look like you."  
  
[Benny has a hint of a smile.]  
  
"So essentially, Ray, what you are saying is you are sexually attracted to me and those who look like me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You see I feel the same way."  
  
"You're attracted to people who look like you?"  
  
"No Ray, people who look like you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
[This makes Ray feel *good*.]  
  
"Yes, of course. It usually has to be you."  
  
"What about...her?"  
  
"Oh well, I haven't thought about her for a long time now."  
  
"So what does it makes us Benny? Are we gay?"  
  
[Benny has an expression of thought.]  
  
"I suppose technically speaking I would be Raysexual."  
  
[Ray looks in disbelief.]  
  
"Raysexual?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that even a word?"  
  
"I don't know, Ray, but language is sufficiently flexible to allow the incorporation of new terms as usage changes. Of course that would suggest I was sexually attracted to all people named Ray which of course is not true. I could say RayVecchiosexual but that would mean you would have to be the only Ray Vecchio and while I don't know if you are or not the odds are that in fact there is more than one Ray Vecchio so....."  
  
"Fraser?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"No, Ray. What I'm trying to say is you are the only person I love."  
  
[Ray smiles]  
  
"I know."  
  
[They kiss.]  
  
[Both are smiling.]  
  
[Ray's grin gets bigger.]  
  
"So does this mean I'm Bennysexual?   
  
[Giggles ensue.]  
  
The End.   
  


  
 

* * *

End A Question by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
